


Just For Tonight

by thestylinsonstan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestylinsonstan/pseuds/thestylinsonstan
Summary: Louis is a famous singer who can't stand to be alone and wants to do anything to spend at least one night with someone. He along with his friend Liam go to an awards in which the two had nominations, but his friend ends up becoming a cupid and leaves him with only a piece of paper while also going after a company. Louis didn't expect someone like who he found, and much less knew he was about to fall in love with a smile.





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larry Stylinson (Specificity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specificity/gifts).



I woke up that morning with as little courage as possible to lift or do anything that needed a lot of effort. I was really shot down because I wasn't getting anything I wanted lately. Not even a one-night date I could get for myself. 

These last few days were really hard if I referred to my love life. I haven't felt a mouth glued to mine in five months. 

Exactly, five months I couldn't even kiss someone, and it was making me angry and unwilling to go to that stupid awards. But before I could think of missing that time, I had the brilliant idea that I was going to give it all away that night to at least make out with someone. 

\- Louis! Coffee's here, come to eat. - I heard Liam screaming from the door of our hotel room. 

Liam is my best friend for a long time and an advantage of him being a singer is that we always go together to all the awards, keep each other company because we can't ever find someone else for it. He can't take any more of that loving drought, either.

– Ok, going. – I got up at once and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As soon as I finished I went to the room where I found Liam sitting on the couch eating a croissant while watching some random TV show. - What's going on? 

\- I don't know, you can change if you want. – He told me while he was concentrating too much on his snack to give me some attention. 

I took a croissant that was on the coffee table, I turned off the TV and I stood in front of Liam, making him look at me at last. 

– I've already fetched the tuxedos before you woke up so we wouldn't be late today, if that's what you want to know. - He said while he was taking a last bite at the snack. 

I gave a smile with the face of those who had already planned everything that was going to happen that night, and my friend looked at me first with a confused look but shortly after rebuking. 

\- What are you thinking, hm? - He asked me in a tone of debauchery, which made me turn my eyes and look at him with an expression that it was obvious that he knew what I intended to do. 

– Today we'll be on the prowl! 

\- But haven't we been on it for a long time and never solved anything? 

\- Damn it, Liam! Neither of us can handle this drought anymore, today we're going to do anything to get at least kiss someone. I was thinking like this: while I speak well of you to someone, you also speak well of me to someone and-- 

– Louis, don't start with that because you know it always goes wrong. You can get that out of your head. - He interrupted me and without even waiting for me to finish telling my plan. 

\- So you want to go on about not catching anyone? 

– No, but I also don't want to go on one of your plans again where it always goes wrong.

– Wow, easy there, it's not always that happens. - I fought back, defending myself but even though I knew it was true. 

\- Really, Louis?! – He said in a sarcastic tone – Tell me one that worked.

I opened my mouth, but then I closed it, and I couldn't find in my memory a single time when my idea worked. Liam looked at me with an expression of someone who had every reason in the world and took another snack, making me look at him with a face of innocence, trying to provoke some approval reaction. 

I'm not going to stop you from doing anything, but don't involve me in your plan today because I already did mine. – I tried to think about what he meant by that but nothing came to mind, making me keep a question mark on his face while Liam said nothing more than to keep that mysterious look. 

**  
\- Are you ready? – Liam asked me while I took a last look at the mirror. 

\- Yes, you can wait for me in the lobby, I'll just have a glass of water and I'll be down. 

Liam nodded and touched the door and I could hear his footsteps to the end of the corridor, which soon afterwards disappeared from my audition field. 

-You're forbidden to leave that place without getting someone's number. -I said to myself in front of the mirror. Then I drank my water and left the room, locking the door and going towards the elevator, to get down to the first floor.

As soon as I arrived in the lobby I found Liam sitting on his cell phone and then he got up going to the hotel door, where our limo was already waiting for us and an absurd amount of photographers.  
We ran to the car waving to some cameras and coming in shortly afterwards, greeting the driver who already gave the match to get to that award as soon as possible. 

**  
The beginning of the night was good, even if neither of us could win a prize. We went to the After Party of the event and I already found myself sitting and alone in the bar, having a drink and wondering if there was any chance that Liam was abducted, because he said he went to the bathroom about thirty minutes ago and so far no signs of life have been given. 

I took one last sip in my drink and started looking out for the crowd, looking for my friend. 

\- I got! - I heard Liam's voice by my side, making me tremble with fright. - Easy there, man. – He laughed when he saw that he had frightened me, making me buffing. 

\- I thought you were gone and left me behind. 

\- Of course not, after all, I have good news. He said handing me a piece of napkin. 

\- What's that? -I asked confused. 

\- Read it. 

– Has a phone number, it says"Call Me, signed Zayn Ma-- 

\- Wait, that's mine! - I said screaming and taking the part of my hand. The face blused at the same instant. 

\- Easy, Payno. – I laughed at my friend's reaction and kept waiting for my supposed ticket. 

\- Here. – Liam handed me the paper still with the red face. - The funny thing is, I didn't have to look for someone for you. He saw you with me and he came to me and... Well, there's the note. I have an appointment now, make good use of your night. – He said already retiring and leaving behind a confused Louis and without believing what was happening. 

At first I was very aerial but soon afterwards came the curiosity to know whose ticket was and what I had to do to get to that person. 

"Meet Me in the dressing room. H. " 

In the dressing room? I couldn't believe what I read, because besides not knowing who the guy was, there were a lot of dressing rooms out there and that meant I was going to have to look. The funny thing is, I didn't even have to think twice. I was so desperate that I could go after that person without complaining, which is worrying because I have a reputation as a complainant. 

What exactly I was looking for I did not know, where I would find also had no idea, but I found it very suggestive when I saw a door semi-open and a paper pasted in it written "H.". 

At that moment, a light came into my mind. This was all a lot of film because I just can't imagine anyone leaving a note on the door to find a "treasure". But if curiosity killed I wouldn't be alive, then I opened that door looking for someone, even if someone with a bucket of water to throw in my face and say that I fell on some prank. But none of this happened. The room was empty. 

The first thing I thought about was how foolish I was to fall into something like this, but a part of me made me feel that it was true, that's when I started to go around--immense-room, looking for something else that I wanted to believe existed there. 

I spotted one of those mobile exchangers and right behind it I saw something moving, or rather, someone. I approached that mysterious person discreetly when she decided to leave where she was hiding and end all the confusion that my head had created with that note. The person finally showed up. He showed up. None other than Harry Styles came up and stopped in front of me. 

Harry Styles, one of the award-winning singers of the evening. 

\- Louis. - He said at last. 

\- H-Harry. – I have retruted nervous. 

\- I noticed you got my ticket. – Harry told me throwing a malicious smile, which made my heart miss a beat. 

– Y-yes! Liam gave it to me. - I said nervous. 

\- Why do you look like that? 

\- What? 

\- You're doing a weird face. 

\- I just never thought someone like you would look for me. - I spoke without thinking, which provoked me a great regret seconds later and made him look like a cocky face. 

\- Your friend told me that you're intending to stay with someone just for one night. - he told me while I was on a couch that was close and my face denated how ashamed I was. 

\- Yes, that's right. -You said to pull it together. - Do you know anyone interested? - I asked, provoking him. 

\- I have someone in my mind. – He spoke to me from top to bottom and soon after biting his lower lip, that's when I felt all the hairs on my body get creepy. 

\- Who? – He began to approach me, and I, without any reluctance, just stood by waiting for what he planned to do. 

Harry positioned himself in front of me staring at my lips. He held my face with both hands, but as it was a few inches taller than me, it left my head tilted allowing me to look directly into his green eyes, making me lose the ground at that moment. 

When he turned his eyes out of my mouth and looked me in the eye, I swallowed it dry, and I approached him more, gluing our bodies and causing me chills to feel his breath so close to me. The next moment he kissed me, a sweet and gentle kiss, holding Harry in my face and I wrapping his waist, trying to bring him closer, though already glued. 

The more time we kissed, the kiss intensified even more. Harry loosened my face and started taking my jacket off, and I, his tie. We both played on the floor after finishing the service and he started unbutting my shirt while I, at once, took off his jacket and also unbuttoned his shirt quickly. The moment I finished, I removed that garment from Harry's body, exposing a fully-defined, tattooed pectoral, followed by a tattooed abdomen. 

\- Fuck. -I said without restraining myself, that man was already leading me to madness and I felt that the night had hardly begun. 

Harry smiled sideways, and he also took my shirt off, throwing it away. He was admiring that region of my body with a semi-open mouth and I couldn't be more relieved to have practiced exercises all summer. He put one of his hands under my left chest, and then he pulled me into another kiss, this time even hotter and more intense. He put both hands on my thighs and caught me in the lap, making me wrap his waist with my legs and pull some hairs from his neck while he walked with me on his lap somewhere, which didn't matter at the time. Nothing else mattered at the time. 

Harry pushed me over the wall, and I could feel his limb pressing mine over the fabric of our trousers. I felt my penis giving signs of life and I realized Harry feeling the same because he looked at me with a malicious face and pushed me even further against the wall, making me arfar. 

– H-Harry... – I moaned in a bass tone at his ear and he clasped my thighs while I breathed fatiguing. 

I came down from his lap taking the dominion and pushing it on the wall, taking the belt off his pants and right after mine. I stopped the kiss to catch my breath and Harry looked at me panting, giving a smile aside and biting his mouth next. 

I barely had time to pull myself together and the green-eyed man caught me in his lap again, this time kissing my neck and taking us to the couch. I was thrown into the mobile - that was big enough - Harry lay between my legs and started a series of kisses on my pectoral followed by sucking on my nipples. The kisses went down until they reached a little below the navel, that's when he stopped and began to gently lower my trousers, making me sigh with desire and feel certain pleasure in my womb. 

As soon as Harry threw my pants on the floor, he just rode on top of me, sitting on my boxer and allowing our limbs to squeeze through the fabric. The man then began to roll over my lap, and I bit my mouth, muffled the groans. I held on his hip while he reproduced the act and sat down, hugging his waist and kissing his neck. I played Harry against the couch and took off his pants in a few seconds and soon after his boxer, exposing his hard and covered limb of pre-jouissance. I gave a malicious smile and began to kiss his belly, descending to his crotch and soon afterwards licking the extent of his penis. 

-L-Louis... Oh, God. – Said these words I began to suck it slowly and his breath in a few seconds proved heavy. As I accelerated my movements, he held my hair and squeezed it, moaning with his eyes closed and wriggling his hips. When I saw that he was almost there, I stopped, leaving him with a face of frustration and desire at the same time. 

I was about to take out my boxer, but Harry thought the same before me and ended up getting it out first. He left me sitting on the couch and kneeled down on the floor, in front of me, starting to masturbate, but soon he switched his hand through his mouth, making me turn my eyes to pleasure. 

The green-eyed man stopped the act, stood up and turned his back to me, clutching on my thighs and sitting on my lap, inserting my limb into it, which groped low and initiated a sequence of coming and going. I held his hip while I invested in it, and when I was almost at my peak, I stood up, with the limb still inside him, and I made him four on the couch, so I could finish the job. I was going faster and quicker, and Harry was moaning louder and higher, chilling all the hairs on my body. 

After a few minutes I finally came, closing my eyes for pure ecstasy and trying to fetch more oxygen, because I was breathless. Still with my eyes closed I felt that my limb came out of Harry and then I was pushed on my knees on the couch. I opened my mouth to say something, but Harry capped it with one hand, while the other was on my waist. 

\- I haven't finished my service with you, Lou. -I felt butterflies in my stomach for hearing the last word, because only my friends used to call me that. 

I agreed with my head and Harry took his hand out of my mouth, putting it on the other side of my waist. Harry introduced his penis into my doorway and I moan, however without emitting any sound. The man began his movements slowly, and although I had already enjoyed it, I only wanted more. 

– Faster... Please. - I said with a tired voice, I heard a convinced laugh come out of Harry's mouth. 

\- I'm so sorry. What did you say? – Harry asked sarcastic and felt the urge to fuck him, but not in the good way.

\- I said faster, damn it. – I replied in a louder and thicker tone of voice. Harry laughed pleased. 

\- As you wish. – Harry increased the speed of his movements, beating my prostate and making me rout of pleasure. I tightened the couch tightly and closed my eyes, while the man went deeper and deeper, even though I thought he had achieved as much as possible. 

Harry slapped my butt hard while I still invested against him, and I looked at him furious, but my expression soon changed when he first threw me a smile and then bit his lower lip. I turned forward smiling and denying with my head, and spending a few minutes, Harry squeezed my buttocks with both hands and giving one last stockade, the deepest of all. I could feel his enjoyment gushing through my legs and closed my eyes satisfied, feeling a pleasurable sensation that I didn't want it to end ever. 

We both threw ourselves on the couch, panting, and stayed there, with each other's company. Harry put a hand on my thigh, and I accompanied him by putting my hand on his hand. We looked at each other and he smiled, soon after dropping a laugh. 

\- What? - I asked smiling, not understanding your reaction.  


\- Were you serious when you said you wanted someone to spend just for the night? – He questioned me by emphasizing the last words. 

He smiled at him, he made me a little biquinho, and I just felt like kissing him at the time. 

\- I thought I was, but I'm not going to let you get rid of me. - I replied affectionately and he smiled. 

Harry took his hand off my thigh and held my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. Then he pulled me into a quiet kiss, which I returned happily. Harry still kissing me went up in my lap and I kissed him more intensely, knowing what would happen afterwards. I just wish I could stay there with him in a loop of endless pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this was the first thing I wrote and published on this site so forgive me if it's too short or something like that.  
> i'm brazilian by the way and im sure it has lot of wrong sentences and stuff like that, i cant ask you to ignore it but i can ask ya to not to judge me, please kdfjgfkd  
> thank you for reading so far, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> all the love.


End file.
